Approximately 100 million people per week visit over 50,000 large retail stores to purchase products. Reaching purchasers at the point-of-selection while shopping in a store, but before they have made their purchase decisions, is crucial. Industry research indicates that approximately 70% of brand selection decisions are made at the last minute prior to purchasing.
Current in-store promotions include coupons, promotional fulfillment, product samples and in-store services. Higher growth is expected for products that utilize technology to improve the efficiency and effectiveness of the promotion process. For example, data collection and distribution capabilities of the internet have enabled marketers to build profiles of individual consumers and efficiently deliver advertising that is relevant to their interests and spending habits. As a result, the market for such “micro-marketing” is growing much more rapidly than the overall market.
There remains a need to provide a more satisfactory solution to providing in-store advertising and promotions to shoppers while they at the point-of-selection of a product, ready to buy.